What Would Happen
by pottergirl150
Summary: ON HOLD! What would happen to Harry and Ginny's relationship If Mr Weasley died from being bitten in the Department of Mysteries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Feeling Dirty

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione portkeyed into Grimmauld Place, intent on finding out any more information about Mr Weasley. As they entered Grimmauld Place Sirius greeted them and started to lead them towards the kitchen to get something to eat, however all the Weasley children were determined to find out information about their father and go see him in St Mungos the wizard and witches hospital. The Weasleys started to ask questions about their father.

"Sirius please is Dad ok?" Fred asked desperately

"I don't know any more than you Fred" Sirius replied as he still tried to lead the children into the kitchen but it was a last cause.

"Is there anyway of going to find out anything" George asked Sirius

"The best way is to stay here and wait for any message from your ….."

"Why, we could go to St. Mungos and wait for them there" Ron interrupted angrily

"The best is to stay."

All the way through this conversation between the Weasley's and Hermione, Harry was still thinking about the 'dream' that he had about attacking Mr Weasley. Nobody seemed to notice that he wasn't contributing to their conversation, all Harry could think about was feeling dirty and how clean he wanted to feel. So Harry decided he would have a quick shower and change into some different clothes. So Harry left the kitchen without the rest noticing and headed upstairs quietly to avoid waking up Mrs Black's portrait in the entrance hall.

Harry entered the room he shared with Ron in the summer and found some clothes to put on after his shower. He then headed to the bathroom where he could have a shower and clean himself. However as soon as he was in the shower Harry's scar had a burst of excruciating pain and Harry knocked his head on the tiled wall and fell unconscious and Harry wondered how long it would take for someone to find him, with that thought Harry blacked out.

Meanwhile downstairs the Weasley's and Hermione were still trying to convince Sirius to let them go to the hospital, when Ginny finally noticed that Harry wasn't here with them. " erm guys, GUYS! not to change the topic but where is Harry" Ginny asked at large"

" What where is he, he was with you wasn't he" Sirius asked desperately.

" Yes, I've only just noticed myself"

"I don't care where he is, he could've stopped dad from being attacked" Ron cried. The others looked at him in shock at what he had just said while Ginny span around and slapped him right in the face and threatened him with the Bat Bogey Hex. "How dare you say that, he didn't ask to see, he didn't ask to be connected to such a foul inhuman snake; Just knowing that he has no control over what he sees through that scars of his, he probably feels dirty and disgusted of his self for even seeing dad being attacked He…He…." With that she burst into tears and ran through the kitchen door to find Harry and get away from everyone. While the people in the kitchen were silent.

"Did Ginny just channel Harry then" Ron asked generally.

Hermione rounded on Ron angrily, " Ron you great prat she wasn't just thinking about Harry she was also talking about the Chamber, remember she was made to do stuff against her will, she knows what…" but she didn't get to finish because a loud interrupted her.

"HARRRY"

The Weasley's, Sirius and Hermione raced up the stairs ignoring Mrs Black's screams of 'Filthy Mudblood scum' until they found Ginny in Harry's bathroom with Harry's head in her lap trying to wake him up. "What's the matter with him" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," cried Ginny, "I found him like this", trying to wipe a tear that threatened to fall from her eye. Fred, George and Ron all looked uncomfortable to be there, nobody seemed to take notice until Hermione asked them "what's the matter boys you look a bit green", The three boys exchanged looks and the twins nudged Ron forward who shot them a glare for making him say what he was about to. " You girls shouldn't be in here not with him the way he is"

"I have no clue what your on about Ron, so just tell us" Hermione told him impatiently.

"Ginny shouldn't be here and neither should you when Harry's.. …when Harry's naked," Ron whispered but still loud enough for everyone to here him.

Ginny replied angrily " Ron you great insufferable prat, I'm fourteen not four as you lot like to think, and I'll have you know that I've seen a boys anatomy before when ……"

"Where the devil did you see a boys anatomy" the twins interrupted angrily.

"Well am I not the sister of boys or not, or am I the sister to girls" said Ginny with a smug grin.

"That is no excuse you didn't see anything," Ron argued.

"Oh but Ronnekins you are forgetting one tiny detail, I'm bloody near the same age as you and I'll have you know that you used to run around naked when you were younger" screamed Ginny

Ron's ears turned red at this statement as Hermione tried to hold in her giggling however at that very moment they heard a yell from downstairs. "Where are my kids, FRED, GEORGE, RON, GINNY WHERE ARE YOU?"

The boys ran out the room and down the stairs, while Hermione, Ginny and Sirius wondered what had happened to Harry. "I'll take him from here Ginny you go to your mother she probably has some news, you go as well Hermione, I'll take care of Harry."

"Are you sure, because I can stay with him?" asked Ginny

"Yes I'm sure, now go downstairs to your mother, she probably wants to see you and tell you how your father is"

"Can you please tell me when he wakes up, because I really need to tell him something, something that will help him get through this" Ginny whispered

"Of course, now go see that mother's of yours before she comes upstairs and yells at you for not wanting to see her own mother" Sirius chuckled lightly and he was replied with a small smile on Ginny's face. Then Sirius started pushing them out of the door. He then retreated back to Harry to try and figure out what had happened while the boy was in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note _**

**_Sorry that I haven't written for a while, I've been busy with getting ready for college and I've been on holiday. I wrote this during my holiday to Germany to the army camp where my sister's fiancé lives and where we stayed didn't have any Internet access so I couldn't put it onto the site but it is done now. Hope you enjoy reading._**

As Ginny approached the bottom stairs all she could hear was her mum crying and her brothers crying as well. As she approached the open door she was pulled into a crushing hug with her mum and her brothers, what was a surprise for her was that Bill and Charlie were there as well, hugging her and crying. "What's going on? How's dad?" Ginny asked unaware what was making everyone cry.

"D..d.. wh..where's Ha.. Harry" asked Ron while trying to clear of his tears on his face with the edge of his sleeve.

"Sirius is looking after him upstairs, he said that Harry should be coming round soon. What is going on with dad and don't try to change the subject again"

"Ginny come here" Bill requested her. Ginny went to him immediately. "Well you see Ginny they don't know what was in the snake's bite and they can't cure dad and it is kil .. ki.. killing him and he won't be alive by the end of the week."

"No.. No..No.. he can't, he just can't, and he's meant to always be there for me" Ginny trailed off as she started to weep while she tried to get to her mum and as soon as she got close she leapt into her mum's arms and cried her heart out. After a while she started to talk to her mum "he won't see me…"

She trailed off as Harry entered the room looking a bit worse for where and he asked the one question Ginny didn't want to answer around him "who won't see what?"

"Dad won't see me get married" she whispered because she knew what he was going to say next.

"Why won't your dad see you get married?" Then he realised what she was saying, which only meant one thing. "Please tell me that your dad is alright, just tell me the news," he pleaded

"Dad isn't all that well, the snake bite had something in it and there's nothing they can do for him and that he … he won't be he .. here next we .. eek Harry and I was saying he wouldn't be able to see me get married " drifted of Ginny as she started to cry.

Harry ran out the room and upstairs into Buckbeaks room. Where he collapsed on the wooden floor crying his eyes out because he felt responsible for Mr Weasley's attack and his death that is to follow because he was the snack and he felt responsible that Mr Weasley was going to die and that the Weasley's were going to loose a valued member of the family. Harry continued to cry until he was exhausted and fell asleep trying to think of ways that Mr Weasley would be able to see his daughter marry. When Harry suddenly awoke when an idea suddenly popped into his head, Harry too caught into his idea didn't even see someone leave buckbeaks room. Harry was trying to come up with all the necessary answers for Ginny to marry someone. So Harry decides that he will ask Sirius what he thinks of his idea and whether he will help him, but because it was so late at night Harry decided to get some sleep because he wasn't bound to have much sleep in the next following days.

The following day Harry woke bright and early before anyone came down to breakfast even Mrs Weasley who was always up before everyone else. So Harry decided that he would make the breakfast and while at it he would also make some muffins, chocolate cake, bread and different types of biscuits. He would get ready mugs of coffee, tea, pumpkin juice and hot chocolate. As soon as he placed the last dish down Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen and they froze at the door when they saw Harry and the display of food on the table. So Harry decided to go up to them and led each one to a chair at the table and asked what drink they would like and he would go fetch all three. This made all three out of their frozen state and Mrs Weasley asked Harry "where did all the food come from dear" as she wasn't sure she knew where it had come from.

"I ..I made the food, breakfast and some snacks to have as I didn't know what you guys liked to eat." His response was met by complete silence in the room until Harry asked if they needed anything else. This made Mrs Weasley ask Harry "did you cook all this Harry dear?", Harry's response was "yes I did, but I've known how to cook since I was five years old and they each much more then this in one breakfast and I learnt fast how to make it the proper way and how to do several things at once." This remark was met by total silence again until Bill asked "What time did you get up you didn't fall asleep until about one in the morning?"

"Um .. about 4 o'clock this morning, but see that isn't unusual for me because that's the most sleep I've had in the last couple of days and cooking helps me to think about things and it calms me down, I know people say it just like potions but it's just using different type of ingredients well I'm crap at potions, but that's probably because of the teacher more than the actual subject, sorry about my language Mrs Weasley but it's true" this got a chuckle out of Bill and Charlie and a small glare from Mrs Weasley but a soft smile was on her face. "back to my point I just love to bake and it helps keep my magic in check when I'm in an emotional state of mind" this was met by confused looks so Harry elaborated for them, "When I'm emotional my magic plays up a lot take my Aunt Marge for example, not really my aunt but you know what I mean, well I was really angry at her for when she was talking bad about my parents that my magic wavered and started to blow her up and the Ministry had to come and sort her out." When he noticed they weren't eating he turned towards them again and said in an even tone "eat before I get Hagrid to give me some of his rock cakes to eat for the family for the rest of the time were together and you won't be able to eat outside the house unless you tell Dumbledore why your eating outside of work and for a valid reason, because I will if you don't eat"

"Harry dear why don't you have some breakfast as well, it's been ages since you ate and you had a nasty fall yesterday in the shower", looking at Harry's puzzled face "Ginny told me late last night, by the way dear what did happen, nobody seems to want to tell me?"

"It was Voldermort he wasn't very happen when his mission wasn't completed but he was happy that Mr …Mr Weasley was injured."

"Harry did you see dad get …" Charlie was cut of by the Twins, Ron and Ginny entering the room and the room returned to it's awkward silence when they entered but the astonished look on there faces was all Harry needed to move to each of them and pull them into a chair, but when Harry got to a chair he put his hand in hers and took her to her seat and helped her seat before removing his hand from hers and asking what she wanted to drink. He started to fill a tray with every type of food he had cooked. At the puzzled glances found on Harry, he told them "I've got to ask Sirius something and the way to get him to think along with me is to feed him food because even though he is an animagus dog he is just as much of a pig when it comes to food and talking to an empty belly Padfoot and getting a straight answer is always impossible."

The mention of Padfoot entered the twin's head and then they remembered whom Harry had referenced and they cornered him, "you know who the marauders are"

"Didn't I tell you guys I found out, what year was it? O yeah it was the year that someone didn't try to kill me, well figuratively speaking anyway. So it was at the end of third year, so let me go talk with Sirius and then I'll come and find you to tell you who they are. Don't ask anyone who they are because it's actually personal to me and I want to be the one to tell you"

"But Harry" the twins whined

"Call me Prongslet" and at that he exited the kitchen where light chuckles were coming from at the expense of the twins.

Harry walked up the stairs and towards Sirius's room , where he walked in and put the food down and woke his godfather up.

"What's the matter Harry?" yawned Sirius when he finally awoke after several minutes.

"I need your help and it's to do with Ginny's problem and I could really use some advice from you."

"Anything kido, that's what I'm here for, so what is it you want?"

"Well…"


End file.
